Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems for combining physiology information with ultrasound based anatomic structures. More particularly, embodiments relate to methods and systems that construct a 2D or 3D representation of an anatomical structure based on ultrasound data and superimpose thereon graphical information representative of physiologic characteristics of the anatomic structure.
Various types of physiology workstations have been proposed such as electrophysiology (EP) workstations, hemo-dynamic (HD) workstations, and the like. Generally, EP, HD and ablation procedures are carried out through the use of, among other things, EP catheters, HD catheters and mapping sensors. The procedure room also includes a fluoroscopy system, a diagnostic ultrasound system, a patient monitoring device and an ablation system. The ultrasound system may utilize a variety of probes, such as ultrasound catheters, transesophageal probes, surface probes and the like. The ultrasound system may be used before, during or after an ablation procedure to monitor the position of the EP catheters and/or ablation catheters. The mapping system is utilized with physiology catheters (EP or HD) to detect and record desired physiologic parameters. The mapping system includes equipment to monitor and track the position of a mapping catheter, from which a map is created of the region of interest.
Conventional electrophysiology mapping systems utilize a mapping catheter positioned in a heart chamber that may include passive and active electrode sites. The active electrode sites impose an electric field within the chamber. The blood volume and wall motion modulate the electric field that is detected by passive electrode sites on the catheter. Electrophysiology measurements and geometric measurements are taken from the catheter and used to construct a map and to display intrinsic heart activity. Another type of conventional mapping system utilizes an external imaging modality such as ultrasound, SPECT, PET, MRI, CT system that is positioned external to the patient to capture a 3D image of the heart. The diagnostic image is captured before the heart is mapped. The mapping system utilizes data obtained from the catheter to generate a geometric map, with which the diagnostic image is then registered.
Heretofore, physiology workstations have operated independent and distinct from the mapping, ablation and ultrasound equipment utilized during the physiology study. Also, conventional mapping, ablation and ultrasound equipment have operated independent and distinct from one another. The mapping, ablation, physiology and ultrasound systems include separate computers, monitors, and user interfaces, all of which are mounted on separate chassis.
Conventional physiology, mapping, ablation and ultrasound systems suffer from various disadvantages that are addressed by various embodiments of the present invention.